Luna Thermidor
Luna Angelus Thermidor is one of the major protagonists in Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy. The daughter of Lucidian War Veteran Maximillian Thermidor, she wishes to bring honor and glory to her family name. But after meeting Raven and seeing what he was fighting for, she is torn between glory on the battlefield, and love for a Comrade who fights to find his father. Before The Unsung War Trilogy Luna was born on January 7, 25145 EUC in Traverse Town. Her father, Maximillian Thermidor was one of many nobles who lived in Traverse Town. Her father's service in the Lucidian Conflict made him popular enough for nobles to make him the Duke of Traverse Town. The Unsung War An Important Mission Skirmishes between Heartless and Realm of light forces were increasing over the month of September. With war between the two fast approaching, King Mickey confided upon Maximillian Thermidor on the situation. The pair decided that if a war was to come, they need as many experienced soldiers as possible, and since there were too few left over from the Lucidian War. Thermidor suggested one man, his old friend Erieste Otsdarva. Maximillian gave the task of retrieving him to his daughter Luna, who travelled in one of Traverse Town's Gummi Ships, the Gyrfalcon, to Unity Islands. Meeting Raven and Hal Luna landed on Sand Island, one of the three Unity Islands, to begin her search for Erieste. It was there that she encountered a few Heartless that she dispatched quickly. She then spotted another group surrounding a teenager her age. Entering her drive mode, Eclipse, she used her Limit break, Frostwave, and froze and shattered the Heartless. Luna helped the boy up, who introduced himself as Raven Otsdarva. She explained to him that the Heartless Empire launched an attack on multiple worlds and they needed the help of as many skilled warriors as possible. Raven decided to help her find his dad with the help of Hal Otacon. The Trio made their way towards the Forest Clearing, with Raven and Luna bickering at each other over the former's lack of combat skill. At the Forest Clearing they saw not Erieste or Garland, but the Summon Spirit, Ifrit. Hal and Luna use their magical capabilities, (Hal being a Blue Mage learning the Blizzard spell from Luna.) while Raven resorted to physical attacks. The fight ws drawn out, but in the end, Ifrit was defeated and dissipated into light. After the fight, Raven drank some water from the spring, a victory complete, until he noticed his father's Sleeping Lion Keychain by the base of the tree. Fearing that he may be dead, Raven said to Luna that he would take his father's place, in hopes of finding out where he is or at least, what happened to him. Luna complied, and alowed Raven and Hal to come with her to Radiant Garden to see what the next move would be. A Narrow Margin On the way to Radiant Garden, Luna recieved word that Radiant Garden was under attack and the Radiant Garden Fleet was in danger. Hearing this, Luna went into top speed, quickly reaching the world wihin a few minutes. The three began fighting their way into the city, taking on various Heartless along the way. It was there that Luna saw Raven's ability to take charge of a situation, rallying a few Army of Light soldiers to battle with the Heartless. This also attracted the attention of the Imperator, Dilan, who saw him as trying to rally his foes and turn the tide of battle. Dilan apperared in front of Raven and Luna and challenged them to a fight. Raven complied, and began to charge at him. Dilan swung at him with the shaft of the spear, Raven quickly got back to his feet and used a Fire Spell at Dilan, while Luna used a Blizzard spell. Dilan countered it by summoning a Shield of Wind, which also caused him to float in the air. Raven, fustrated over the events that transpired, entered his drive mode, Aurora Form and defeated the Imperator, but not before saying that a true warrior fights not for honor, but for a person's convictions. This surprised Luna because all she cared about was bringing more prestige to her family. Defending Destiny Islands ''Pops: "That kid you were hanging around with, I thought he was your boyfriend!"'' ''Luna: "He's not my boyfriend!! He's just, well he told me that he wanted to fight for peace. I never thought it would be possible."'' ''Pops: "It's possible, we were able to do it 15 years ago."'' ''Luna: "I guess."'' -Luna and Peter N. "Pops" Beagle, talking about Raven Raven, Luna and Hal headed off to Destiny Islands for, as Sora said, Rest and Relaxation. Luna went to talk to Pops about Raven, who knew the boy's father himself. She then went to talk to Raven about what he said about convictions earlier when warning alarms blared and the Heartless launched a raid on Destiny Islands. Every able-bodied warrior took part in the world's defense, and one of the base Commanders, Lieutenant Commander Nixon tried to land while Pops took off with some of the wounded, he himself a capable pilot. Over the course of the battle, Nixon was shot down and killed by a Heartless Dropship, causing Luna to lose the will to fight due to loss of leadership. Raven shook her out of it, and told her that if they didn't do something, the world was going to fall. This was able to get Luna back on her feet and into the fight. As the Pair headed to the Village in the other island, he saw Marluxia, as well as an unconsious Riku and Kairi. Riku. Marluxia was about to kill them both, but Raven, Hal and Luna managed to stop him. The fight showed Raven's wish to protect everyone, and through the help of his firends, defeated the Graceful Assassin. It was enough to convince Luna to make Raven the new Captain of LTC Nixon's old Task Force, Task Force 108. A Deadly Rendezvous The newly reorganized Task Force 108 was dispatched on their first mission. They were to oversee the Radiant Garden's Fleet over to rendezvous, in an attempt to exploit a hole in the Heartless Empire's defenses. The Pair flew off from Destiny Islands in a new Gummi Ship, a Pelican, to the Heavy Command Cruiser Kestrel. On board the Kestrel, Raven met with Captain Anderson, Commanding Officer of the Kestrel and the Third Fleet. Luna went with Hal to discuss about his research, however she was surprised to discover that his extensive research was compromised by a Heartless spy who threw Hal into the brig to be falsely executed. It got worse as Heartless Gummi Ships began attacking the Carrier fleet. Raven and Luna went to get their friend out of there. Afterwards, Raven went after the spy, who managed to damage a part of the Kestrel and got himself onto the lower wing of the ship. Otsdarva pursued the heartless spy, and managed to kill him in a shootout. Unfortunately, a Heartless ship, led by the Arbiter Dagr Scinfaxi, launched an attack and destroyed the other 2 Command Cruisers with Flare magic. Raven and Luna was forced to split up with Hal, as he shadowed Scinfaxi. The Former, in a Pelican was ordered by Captain Anderson to convince the leader of Eastern Cloud to send some forces to make up for this defeat. Meeting an Old Friend Raven and Luna reach the world of Eastern Cloud, near the closed border of the Principality of Lucidia. Upon landing, Luna sat and told stories of the war front with a few of the trainees. The commotion caught the attention of Fuu Chao Rin, an old friend of hers from back in her training days. They both talked about their lives since they've last met, with Chao training the troops since she returned from Radiant Garden. After Raven came and Hal's appearance (after being released by the guards thanks to Chao) he explained that after the attack at Atlantica, a ship just like the one used in the battle attacked and conquered Destiny Islands. With this news, Chao decided it was best for her world to investigate the situation herself, putting the next in line, Fuu Diao Quan to take over . Into the Inferno Raven, believing that he could help try to save the world of Twilight Town from the Heartless, headed off for that world, and dragging Luna, Hal and Chao with him. Upon reaching the world, most of the city was in flames. Despite this, they managed to land at the mansion on the outskirts of the town itself, where Task Force 108 met with Hayner, Pence and Olette, who were trying to get as many people out of there. This meeting was short lived, as Heartless forces quickly assaulted the Mansion and Forests. Luna along with her friends held the line, trying to get people out as possible. Just as the tide of battle was about to turn against the Heartless, Scinfaxi appeared and attacked Luna. Raven tried to save her only to be knocked on his back. The four members of the Task Force engaged the Heartless Arbiter, but he proved to be more powerful than all of them, giving all of them varying injuries. Had it not been for a pair of brave Realm of Light soldiers, they all would've died. Raven, Chao and Luna managed to escape from the world, followed by Hal on a separate ship. Saving Her Friend The next day, the Arkbird flew to the lone world of Nomanisan Island, there was a rocket delivering a Tactical Laser Cannon salvaged from the last war to be installed on the Arkbird. However, the Heartless caught wind of this and launched an attack to either capture or destroy the launch base. Because of this, Raven, Luna and Chao stubbornly and stiffly defended all of the entryways to prevent the Heartless from passing. After fierce fighting, the rocket launched. However, the commander of the invading force and Scinfaxi’s lieutenant, Zaharada, decided to just kill everyone on the world, and challenged Raven and Hal to a battle. The fight however was broken up by Chao, who over the course of the defense, was possessed by the Phoenix spirit within her. In the battle between Phoenix Chao and Zaharada, Chao skewered the Heartless to death, but unable to control her power, turned against Raven, Hal and Luna. Luna used her magic, while Raven utilized his ability to transform his Keyblade into a Liquid Nitrogen Gun in an attempt to prevent Chao from getting more powerful. In the end, Chao was brought back to normal, but the base was completely destroyed. The Confrontation As soon as the Arkbird arrived at the islands, Raven, Luna, Chao (who was recovering from the Phoenix incident and was unconscious) and Hal headed groundside while the Arkbird held off the Heartless Fleet sent to engage it. On the ground, Raven and Hal headed down first to clear a place for Luna and Chao to land. While doing so, Hal encountered Scinfaxi and chased him to a cliff to engage in a duel. As soon as Raven finished, he went after Hal. Hal tried to engage Scinfaxi, but Scinfaxi, being a powerful opponent that he was, severely wounded the Doctor and beat the guy to within an inch of his life. Raven, who witness the closing parts of the battle and enraged that the Arbiter did this to his friend, attacked Scinfaxi using his rage. Meanwhile Luna was forced to hold off the Heartless until Chao awoke. With her help; they were able to clear off the Heartless forces. Luna proceeded to go and help Raven fight Scinfaxi, while Chao helped some soldiers capture a strategic position at the top of the cliff. Despite the heightened attack, which managed to wound even the Arbiter, it proved to not be enough, and Raven was stabbed in the shoulder by Scinfaxi when Luna arrived. Raven’s determination to save his home kept him conscious and in the fight. Both Raven and Luna did all they could to defeat Scinfaxi, wounding the Arbiter further and tiring him out. In the end, with Luna knocked out and losing blood and Raven once again about to die, Chao’s timely arrival helped change the tide of the battle. Raven used his knife to distract the Arbiter long enough for Chao to deal the killing blow. Unity Islands was saved, and the Heartless lost a decisive battle in the war. Into the Dusk Olympus Luna recovered from her injuries sustained by Scinfaxi and three weeks later, saw herself take part in the Sixteenth Pegasus Cup Tournament, making it to the Semi-Finals before losing to Raven. She watched the fight between Raven and Shadow until the Heartless attacked. Although the attack was mainly confined into the Coliseum and the inner city, it was still hard fought, even with the timely appearances of returning friend Hal, Elaine (who recently arrived upon news of the attack) and newcomers Julias Herenias, Laleth Aires, Sanjia Tiamatsu and a mercenary named Desiree Kaufman. With their combined help, and Orion's use of his summon, Zodiark, the battle was won, however it was not over yet. Hal chose to stay behind in the event of another, larger Heartless attack, but not without showing Raven and his newfound allies a Gummi Ship that he constructed in the three weeks of peace, a modified Stealth Corvette known as the Normandy. Shadow Card With everyone on board, Task Force 108 returned to Unity Islands, where Raven reciecved their first mission. They were sent to investigate and patrol Deep Space, due to sighting of an unidentified ship in the area. Upon arriving in the world of Deep Space, Raven and Luna split up the teams to investigate. Luna's team managed to find the unidentified gummi ship, being repaired by King Mickey himself. But this proved to be a trap as her group was attacked by a Heartless group and Luna fighting a moogle assassin by the name of Shadow Card. Each of the newer members showed their mettle in combat, defeating the Heartless unit, including former Organization XIII hardware in the form of Ring Tanks. Luna's fight would be tough, and while neither she nor Shadow recieved a victory, she was able to force her opponent to retreat. After the fight, it was revealed that Laleth was seperated from Luna's group. In fact she wandered off into Deep Space's Botanical Garden, where she met the enigmatic Tsuki. Luna's team backtracked her steps to try and find their missing comrade. Both Raven and Luna's teams were reunited at the Botanical Garden, and after a heartfelt question from Elaine, Task Force 108 recieved a call to meet with Reo Hamilton to be briefed on upcoming Operation Footprint, the Liberation of Destiny Islands. The Lit Fuse Appearance Luna is 5'4" and has long black hair extending to her lower back. She has purple colored oval shaed eyes. She has 2 scars on the side of her cheek, a result of the battle with Scinfaxi at the end of Part 1. Luna wears a blue and white high collared halter top with white long pants, similar in appearance to Master Aqua from Birth By Sleep. In addition, she wears metal shoes, also similar to that of Aqua. Personality Luna is a kind and caring individual, almost motherly or sisterly to people she trusts. She is a strong-willed individual who is devoted to her friends, although not to the same extremes as Raven. She is also cold to other people, namely Raven when they first met at the beginning of Part One, and Elaine in part Two, primarily because of things that conflict her style, in Raven's case, it was his skill with the Keyblade (though this changed after the fight with Scinfaxi), and Elaine with her pacifism. Luna had over the weeks, developed feelings of love with Raven, however this comes into conflict with Elaine, whom she had developed feelings for with Raven and thus made relations between the two women even more icy. The fact that Luna finds it hard to reciprocate her true feelings worse for her. Despite being perceived as a princess type figure, Luna, like her friend Chao, prefers to be in the action. Weapons and Fighting Style Raven: '"This could come in handy."'' ''Luna:' "What, don't you like magic?" ''Raven imitating Luna's voice: What, don't you like magic?" normal voice Whatever, I'm saving this in case I have no magic left to lose.'' -Raven and Luna Thermidor, about Raven's future fighting style. Luna's main weapon of choice is the Keyblade, wielding the Guardian Soul Keyblade, and later the Mysterious Abyss Keyblade she recieved from her father, Maximillian Thermidor. Like Raven, she is skilled in Ataru, The Fourth Style of Keyblade Combat, and uses it in conjuction with her Blizzard magic to create Ice Slides that can get her from point A to point B with ease (made even easier through her drive forms). However, her main style of Keyblade Combat is the Second Form, Makashi, which utilies precision and efficency over power, using footwork to overcome the disadvantage of fighting multiple opponents. Her disadvantage in combat is that both styles are limited the stylings against Projectile attacks. In addition to her skill with the keyblade, she is also a skilled mage. As Shiva's current host, Luna is widely versed in Blizzard magic, forming structures such as ladders, shields, projectiles, and even weapons themselves, (the latter she has yet to master). She is also skilled with Water magic, but she desires to learn more, believeing that Magic is superior to guns (which Raven and Desiree uses, much to Luna's chargin) Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy Category:Unsungverse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Skies of Deception